Lucario
Lucario is a Fighting/Steel-type Pokémon from the Pokémon series. It is the final evolution of Riolu, and has a Mega Evolution known as Mega Lucario. It appears at #116 in the Sinnoh Pokédex and #448 in the National Pokédex. Lucario are usually very polite and modest; some can even talk using telepathy. They are known as masters of the aura: a power that resides within all beings, but only certain beings can harness its true potential, because of this, Lucario are considered by many to be the strongest Fighting type Pokémon. According to legend, in the old times Lucario were teachers to humans and taught the first Martial Arts to them. Lucario also makes an appearance in Super Smash Bros Brawl ''as an unlockable playable character. In M.U.G.E.N, Lucario has been made by Ðshiznetz. Like all of Ðshiznetz's Pokémon characters, Lucario's sprites and animations were ripped from a Pokémon-based fighting game called Pokémon Type: Wild. Unlike other Ðshiznetz Type Wild Pokémon, Lucario has the infamous "perfect" AI, which is able to perform complex combos in a short time that can lock down inexperienced players within seconds if not dealt with. Other versions were made by Haseo & Noctis, Thunderbert and Moku. Gameplay Lucario's attacks have a huge combo versatility, many of them will end up in a Critical Wire Attack (Wall Bounce). '''Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' Summon SirAaron - Summon Weavile Brothers - Summon Pidgeot - High jump kick - or Aura Sphere/Air - or (while in the air) ForcePalm - or Aura Repukken - or Iron Tail(Forward) - Iron Tail(Backwards) - AuraSphereDown(Air) - (while in the air) Drop Kick Air - Metal Claw - 'Hypers' Aura Burst - + (uses 1000 power) Aura Burst Air - + (while in the air) (uses 1000 power) Close Combat - or (uses 1000 or 2000 power) Aura Repukken - + (uses 1000 power) Aura Storm(air) - (while in the air) (uses 1000 power) Extreme Speed - (uses 1000 , 2000 or 3000 power) DarkPulse - (uses 3000 power) 'Palette Gallery' File:Lucariopal.png|Original File:Lucariopal2.png File:Lucariopal3.png|Shiny File:Lucariopal4.png|Mewtwo File:Lucariopal5.png File:Lucariopal6.png File:Lucariopal7.png File:Lucariopal8.png File:Lucariopal9.png File:Lucariopal10.png File:Lucariopal11.png File:Lucariopal12.png Noctis Version Although Noctis' version uses the Type Wild sprites, like Dshiznet's version, it's gameplay is surprisingly different. His Aura Sphere's now home in on the opponent, instead of going straight forward. His Iron Tail hits many more times, and Noctis' version also contains many quick maneuvers involving Lucario shooting past the opponent, dealing damage on the way. Noctis version of Lucario is also pretty broken, especially in it's Iron Tail move, which it can use to infinite trap the opponent to death. Moku's Version Unlike the other two versions, Moku's version uses custom sprites. Often refered to as "Thunder Thighs Lucario," he generally plays like a shoto-clone, interperating uppercuts and teleport slides much like Akuma. Despite this, Moku's Lucario has a good ammount of his own moves, including a one-hit fire kick, as well as acrobatic escape maneuvers. He can even shoot projectiles AND catch the opponent on ground in an arial kick-off attack. This Lucario's AI isn't as bad as Dshiznet's or Noctis version, but it's still pretty dang brutal. Out of the three Lucario's for MUGEN, Moku's version is arguably the most fair, since the others utilize cheap-broken tactics. Videos File:Sundown mugen Lucario (Me) vs Super mario (PERFECT) File:Random Mugen Battle- Mewtwo vs. Lucario File:☆MUGEN Version Check☆ Lucario(Haseo) vs Lucario(Moku) Category:CharactersCategory:Pokémon CharactersCategory:Video Game CharactersCategory:Anime & Manga CharactersCategory:Nintendo CharactersCategory:Generation IV PokémonCategory:Super Smash Bros Characters Category:Fighting-type PokémonCategory:Steel-type Pokémon Trivia *If Lucario starts a fight with Doraemon at 0.75 Patch he becomes red and returns to his random palette chosen during the gameplay. *Sometimes Lucario can`t use special combo attacks with Troll Face due to maybe Troll Face`s regular .def errors might often happen with him and if you go to the select.def and delete Lucario`s value and go up to Troll Face next then the last match betweern them may be shown in the Record Screen. *Lucario can be defeated by Pikachu in 12 Hits in a banned version of Kelsaroun but is told to be powerful as Chuck Norris.